1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable container module, and more particularly to a foldable container module to contain solid and liquid separately.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
When a user buys both solid food and drink, it is inconvenient to hold a container filled with solid food by one hand and hold the drink by the other hand, such that the user has no free hand to enjoy eating and drinking or take any other object. For example, when the users enjoy buffets at picnics, sports meetings, banquets, and some formal occasions, they have to hold a dinner plate by one hand, and hold a drink by the other hand, such that they have no free hand to take and enjoy food. It is inconvenient to put down the drink, and the users have to worry the drink will fall and spill off.